Taken
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Alone. That's all they needed to be. Their loved ones, their other halfs, their soulmates are gone. Taken from them by Magneto. Kitty, Jean, and Rogue have been in termoil for years. Five years later three men show up and have the same power of their lost loves. Is it really them? Or are they fooling themselevs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Graveyard

Is a Bobbitty, Romy, and Jotty story.

...

She, Kitty Pryde, along side her friends, Rogue and Jean, walked in the schools graveyard. She had a little longer walk than her friends, as on the the third row Jean stopped and stared at Scott's grave. Rogue had stopped at the tenth row at Remy's grave. Leaving her alone, to reach the twentieth row.

Once she reached her destination she looked at the marble stone infront of her.

Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake

1998-2012

Friend; Teammate; Student; X-Man

"Fourteen." She says to herself. "You were taken from the world at fourteen years old; Bobby I know this is weird but, I can still feel you." She stops and catches her breath. "I just...I just can't stand to be in a world without you."

She lets the tears fall. While doing so she tastes a familiar salty taste- her tears were in her mouth.

Since Bobby's death two months ago she had cried multiple times and everytime her tears had found their way to her mouth. "Bobby, I wish you were still here. I wish I told you how I felt. I love you Bobby."

Yes, she loves him. Not loved but loves. Even though Bobby is gone she has a feeling that she'll always love him until she dies.


	2. 5 years later

Chapter 2: 5 years later

**So... Sorry for the OOCness, and um...yeah I'm trying to talk my mom into letting be a gymnast. And the only good spots left open, for people my age, is five open spots on Saturday from 11-12. And that is the only ****,time, 'cause during the actual week I'd have trouble getting rides to and from there. So yeah...anyway enjoy. And don't forget to R&R.**

Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Logan and the Professor were in the Professors office with a very angry Logan.

"This is the hundredth time in the past five years Charles. Rogue, Jean, and Katherine are still messing up! They need counseli-"

"It's Kitty!" the burnnett girl interrupted. "And we don't need counseling!"

"Yeah!" The other two women state.

"How so? You three still believe that after five years that Summers, Drake and Remy are still alive! Even though we all saw got them get killed!"

"Jean has that special connection with Scott! So if Scott really did die Jean would know!" Rogue states.

"That's true." The red head agrees.

"Okay. So let's say Summers is alive and only Summers. Jean's powers aren't at the level to where she could locate him. Besides Drake and Remy would not be able to be found. And the fact that no one has even seen or heard from those three in the past five years can only give us one conclusion. They're-"

"Don't you dare say it." The burnnett with white streaks says clenching her fists.

"-Dead." He finishes. The three women left with fresh tears down their faces.

"Logan," the Professor says, "that was uncalled for."

"I know Charles. But they also needed to hear the truth. There is no way in hell that those three survived Magneyo's attack."

"True." He wheels back and fourth as if he were pacing. "Though-"

"What Charles?"

"I must agree with the girls on Jean and Scott's connection. If Scott did die Jean would've been able to feel that his soul is no longer on the Earth. As for Bobby and Remy though," he takes a deep breath. "You may be right about them. They could be gone."

Wolverine walks to a big window in the room and stares outside deep in thought. "Charles?"

"Yes, Logan, what is it?"

"Who is it that we never found their bodies? One minute we saw Summers, Drake and Remy laying on the ground unmoving, and the next they're gone. How is that possible?"

"I don't know. It could be one of those mysteries that no one will ever find the answers too."

...

In Kitty and Rogues room

Kitty and Jean were on her bed as Rogue was on hers all three of them crying. "That was uncalled for, even for Logan." The untouchable girl finally says.

"Yeah." The other burnnett agrees. "Though..."

"Though what Kitty?" Jean twenty year old whispers to herself. "What was that?"

"We never found their bodies!" She sobbs. "How can we be sure that they're still alive? We spent the first eighteen months after their deaths lookin' for them! Even after everyone buried them. And what did we do? We looked and looked and never found any sign of them!"

"Kitty," The two colored haired girl says gently. "Are you forgetting Jean's connection with Scott?"

"No. But that's it Rogue. With Jean at least we have some evidence that may be Scott is alive! But what about Bobby and Remy? We don't have the same connection with them! So how do we now they're still alive? For all we know Scott left and took Bobby and Remy's bodies with him, so we didn't have to see it! But I just don't know anymore.

I mean how can we be sure anymore? I want to believe that Bobby is gone but at the same time I don't want to believe he's gone."

Rogue, who had put gloves on, came and put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Kitty, we have to believe. If we don't then we'll just become one of those people who know and believe someone is dead, but are depressed forever because part of them still doesn't want to believe it."

"Rogues right." Jean chirped, "we have to believe. Besides if Scott is alive and he escaped, which he did, then maybe Remy and Bobby got away too."

"Then why haven't they contacted any of us?"

That was a true fact. Scott never contacted Jean, even with their special connection, over the past five years; neither have Bobby and Remy, not even to their families to give their parents.

"Maybe they were Remy and Bobby went into comas and Scott didn't want to contact anyone until they woke up?" Rogue suggests.

"Maybe." Jean crosses her arms. "Maybe."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door; Logan poke his head in. "Hey girls," the three just stare at him. "Look, I'm uh really truly sorry about earlier. That was way out of line. If you girls still believe they're out there then who am I to say that maybe their is a little bit of hope out there for them. Besides you three still believe. Havok, the Drakes, and Remy's family have all given up."

"What are you saying Logan?" Jean asks.

"That I'm surprised by you three. Most people stop believing, after something like, after the first few months. I'm proud of all of you. And what I said earlier, don't take that to heart. It's just...when you three feel like you can't take a mission or anything just come talk to me or Charles; we'll figure something out alright?"

"Yes Logan. And we accept your apology." The three young women say together.

...

Genosha

In a prison cell a tall well built man in his twenties or thirties with a headband covering his eyes awoke. "Ugh," he says. "Where and who am I? And what am I doing here?"

...

In a camera room a man, who was as old as Xavier, was looking at the screen of the young man that had awoken. "Perfect." He smirks. "This is going to work out perfectly. These three don't remember a thing! Watch out X-Men; because I've got one big surprise in store."


	3. New enemies pt1

Chapter 3: New enemies pt.1

Magneto was grinning to himself being quite happy. He has three powerful mutants that will surely help him get rid of the X-Men for good. Ever since Wanda left to join the X-Men (and be with Kurt; along with Lora) he was not happy.

"Hello Scott, Bobby and Remy. How are you?" He asks as the three mutants entered his throne room.

"How do you know our names?" Remy asks skeptically.

"Why," the ruler of Genosha starts. "You were great and powerful students of mine."

"We were your students?" Bobby says unconvinced.

"Why of course. But then our enemies, the X-Men, had knocked you three unconscious five years ago. I've been trying to wake you up," he stops and adds some fake tears, "I almost thought I would've had to bury you, that is until you woke up."

"Question," says the burnnett with the ruby glasses. "Who are the X-Men and why did they knock us unconscious?"

"The X-Men are a group of mutants, just like you, they consists of Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler, the Scarlet Witch, Wolverine, Charles Xavier, and Forge.

"They knocked you unconscious because we were in a heated battle. We've wanted mutants on Genosha to live in peace and prosperity; but the X-Men thought it would be better to keep mutants among the non-mutants. Jean Grey, using her telekinesis, knocked you unconscious so they could win; and it worked."

When he was done talking Eric saw that he already had the three mutants angry. Especially since he had mentioned their girlfriend (Scott), almost girlfriend (Remy), and crush (Bobby).

Before any of them could say another word the alarm went off. "Time to head to Illinois."

...

To say Jean, Kitty and Rogue were mad was an understatement; the were down right pissed. Not only had they been in the danger room for two hours but now the Professor had decided that they needed therapy, along with their therapist being Hank.

"Hank we don't need this!" Rogue shouted.

"On the contrary everyone thinks you do."

"We've been over this! Scott is alive and so is Remy and Bobby!" Jean angrily exclaimed.

"But we haven't eve-" Hank go cut off by the alarm.

"All X-Men to the mission room emeditly." Wolverine says over the enter come.

...

"Logan, must you really be so loud when you call them?" The pale blonde asks.

"Yes." Was his reply. Not only were they partners with being X-Men, but they were also each others love interest, without the other knowing it of course.

...

The X-Men reported to the mission room. "Where are we going?" Rogue asks.

"Chicago."

The X-Men left after that.


	4. New enemies pt2

Chapter 4: New enemies pt.2

When the X-Men landed in Chicago it was quite. To quite. Where's the Brotherhood? "Logan, maybe it was some hoax. No ones even here." Rogue tells her adoptive father.

"No. It was no hoax. Someones here, they're probably in hiding." He responds.

But it was just so fraustrating that it was way too quite.

...

When Bobby, Scott and Remy got in Chicago Magneto contacted them. "When you see the X-Men attack Wolverine first. Once he's down the others should be fare game."

"Got it. Scott out." Scott says. (Scott and Remy still wear the same clothes as in the show Bobby doesn't(for now)).

Bobby was pulling on his maroon shirt not to happy. "What do we do? And why do I have to wear this heavy long ass shirt, can't I take it off?"

"No. You control ice and can turn into ice. If you take the shirt off then you may turn into ice." Scott says. "And Magneto said that when we see the X-Men take Wolverine out first, then the others should be fare game."

Bobby and Remy nodded in agreement.

...

While walking downtown the X-Men were bord out of their minds. They've been looking all over for a sign of the Brotherhood; but did not have much luck. "This is starting to get pointless. " Rogue states.

"I know it see.s that way. But if we don't keep looking then who will save all of the innocent people from those mutants." Logan tells her.

Just then they heard a noise. Then a red flash hit Logan in his chest; hitting the ground with a loud thud. Jean, who was helping Logan up off the ground, looked over and saw the three mutants.

'It can't be.' She thinks. 'I mean blond one looks like Bobby a little bit. Only Bobby's hair wasn't so spikey and blonde. And the one in the trench coat looks an awful lot like Remy.'

She knew it was a long shot...but...

"Remy, Bobby-" She starts but gets cut off.

"How do you know our names?" Scott asks.

'Sounds like Scott.'

"-Scott? What are you doing attacking Logan?!"

Scott had no clue what got into him when he saw the red head help Logan off the ground. He bit back a growl and tried to stop himself from saying "Get away from her!"

"Remy?" Rogue starts. "What are you doin'? It's me Rogue remember?" She approaches him and takes a hold of his hand.

"What are you talkin' about? We're enemies! You witch!" He growls. Which shocked Rogue.

"Fine! If you say we're enemies then I get to do this!" She removes one of her gloves and touches Remy.

"What are you doing?!" She touches him. And to be honest Rogue wasn't sure if her powers would work on Remy. He's were about making energy while hers took away; she could only hope.

It worked. Remy went down.

...

"Bobby?" Kitty says. "It's me, Kitty. Y'know your Kit-Kat."

Hearing Kit-Kat did ring a bell but he wasn't sure why.

The battle didn't last long as Bobby made a big ice slide that left the battle, along with Scott and Remy, as it headed for Genosha.

...

Please R&R


	5. Shock

Chapter 5: Shock

When the three males entered Magneto's throne room each had a very mad look on their face. How could he not tell them that the X-Men knew their names?

"Ah. I didn't expect to see you three back here so soon. How did your mission go?" The old mutant asks.

"You could have told us that the X-Men knew our names!" Scott seethed.

"They only know your nicknames not your actual names."

"What are our real names?"

"Bobby your actual name is Louis; Remy yours is Roger; Scott yours is Scorch."

"I prefer Remy."

"Why was I named Scorch?"

"Your parents wanted to wait and see what would happen with you before naming you; of course once your heat vision kicked in they called you Scorch."

Scott nodded has if that made sense to him.

...

Jean, Kitty and Rogue entered Charles' office all beyond the point of calming down. "Professor!" Kitty screamed.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Charles," Jean starts, "We found Scott, Remy, and Bobby."

"Really? Where are they?"

"They're working for Magneto. They must have suffered amnesia and that's why they're working for him."

"Professor," Rogue cuts in. "Is there a way we could bring them back?"

"I don't know Rogue."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Jean might be able to bring Scott's back; but it could be difficult bringing their memories back from five years ago. Who knows what Eric is having them believe. For all they know they could be the good guys and we could be the bad. But, like I said, it's very difficult to tell.

"You girls might want some rest before we do anything for now." They nodded and left for bed.

...

The girls just didn't know what to do. Could the Professor be right? Could it be dangerous to bring their memories back all at once?

Jean paced nervously trying to think on what she should do. She and Scott have that special connection; but would it be wrong of her to use it to communicate with him and try to bring his memories back? That she didn't know, but she sure was going to try.

...

Thanks to The Great Fanfiction Wizard for being the first reviewer on this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an A/N for most of my stories. I have 31 stories on**** his account, as you can imagine that is very difficult. So now I've decided that I'm going to work on one story at a time, weither that story takes a day to get finished or a little while longer. The story I'm going to work on now is called Torunn and James. Once that story is finished I'll go on to another and so on until all of my stories are completed and I can work on some new ones.**


End file.
